The present invention, generally relates to device analysis, and more particularly to noise spectrum analysis for an electronic device.
Electromagnetic interference is an issue in electronic device engineering. Electronic devices are required to meet standards and regulations in relation to electromagnetic interference/compatibility (EMI/EMC) in many nations and market areas.
Semiconductor switching elements, which are basic building blocks to operate electronic devices, may cause electromagnetic noise with a frequency that is an integer multiple of the base frequency of their switching operations. During design and development of electronic devices, engineers typically conduct noise spectrum analysis and circuitry design based on technical considerations about noise characteristics of the electronic devices. Noise characteristics may be generally observed in a measured spectrum such that the electromagnetic noise emitted from the electronic device can be reduced. This may rely on engineers' individual technical skills and tacit technical knowledge.
Measured waveform data such as spectrum of a measured quantity (field strength, etc.) may include rapid fluctuations and several types of slow fluctuations overlapping each other with respect to a certain independent variable (frequency, etc.). Due to complexity of the waveform, finding meaningful peaks may require high level proficiency. In the noise reduction design, the peaks of noise spectrum are key characteristic and it is desired to characterize them properly. Since such low noise design may be achieved by a trial and error approach, the amount of data requiring the analysis and considerations may increase drastically.
The resolution of measurement tools such as, for example, a spectrum analyzer is increasing. With expanding memory size of the measurement system, the very detail of the noise spectrum is now available. In this situation, many noise peaks may be observed even for very higher harmonics of the base frequency. Also due to measurement automation, many data with many conditions can be collected from experiments such as electric noise measurements. Notwithstanding very detailed data with many conditions is now available, there is merely a handful of meaningful information with technical significance, such as dominant peaks.